1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a folding massage chair structure for medical treatment and health care applications that can be conveniently folded when not utilized to minimize the square area occupied and, furthermore, reduce production cost, lower the marketed price, and thereby provide economic advantages.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Massage chairs currently available on the market are typically of similar sofa stylings and although users are more comfortable seated on them, since the physical dimensions are quite ample and the weight is heavier, shipping and moving them are inconvenient and, furthermore, their marketed price is expensive and they are not economically worthwhile.
In view of the design shortcomings and inconvenient aspects of conventional massage chairs, the inventor of the invention herein, based on experience and specialized technical knowledge gained from numerous years of engagement in the relevant industries, conducted research and development to innovate a massage chair having greater practicality and, furthermore, that meets the requirements of economical pricing.
The innovative features of the folding massage chair structure of the invention herein include: The massage chair back has installed at its two sides an upper and a lower guide sleeve, with the said upper and lower guide sleeves respectively conjoined to two guide rods; the lower ends of the said guide rods utilize a rod to conjoin them to a chair leg and a roller wheel is ensleeved onto the said rod; the center sections of the guide rods are conjoined to connector plates and the front ends of the connector plates are conjoined to a seat frame by a another rod; the said seat frame has disposed on it a seat cushion and armrests and at the rear end of the said seat frame is yet another rod, the said seat frame utilizing the said rod for its conjoinment to support plates and rear support rods; the lower ends of the said rear support rods are conjoined to the chair leg by the same aforesaid rod; and the said support plates have at their lower ends an additional rod that conjoins them onto the lower guide sleeves; when the seat cushion is pulled upward, since the seat frame conjoined to the connector plates by the said rod share the same axis, the front section of the seat frame turns upward and rear end of the seat frame also moves upward, at which time the seat frame braced by the support plates is moved upward and the connector plates on the said seat frame cause the guide rods to slide upward along the guide sleeves. Meanwhile, the downward motion of the seat frame rear end moves the rear support rods downward and folds the chair leg upward. When the seat cushion is folded flat against the chair back, the guide rods are retracted upward along the upper and lower guide sleeves, while the chair leg is also folded down against the rear surface of the chair back such that the entire massage chair is complete folded.
Furthermore, the motive power structure of the invention herein is installed at the lower extent of the chair back rear surface and, furthermore, extends to the lower surface of the seat cushion, with the said structure capable of maintaining in position a massage wheel at the lower surface of the seat cushion while it is not utilized.
The said structure enables the massage chair to be folded up when not utilized such that its physical size is significantly reduced which minimizes the space it would normally occupy and facilitates easier moving and storage practicality and, furthermore, allows for economical pricing.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a folding massage chair structure which when not being utilized is foldable to decrease the amount of surface area it would otherwise occupy and, furthermore, has a low production cost, is easy to promote due to its inexpensive price, and is economically advantageous.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the functions, structure and other innovative features of the invention herein, the most preferred embodiment of the invention herein presented is accompanied by the brief description of the drawings below and followed by the detailed description of the invention.